Attack On Wonderland
by TheOverlordOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: The Following Is A Story Based On A Currently Ongoing Role Play With BirthdayCakeJaeger. We Had Spoke About Putting Our Own Twist On The Classic Tale. I Put A Lot Of Effort Into Changing It Into Story Format. I Hope You Enjoy This. 3 I Really Suck At Summaries! But I Promise Its Good! Some Yaoi. Some Yuri. Some Everything.
1. Eren?

**Chapter 1**

The wind blew softly, making what remained of the leaves on the bare trees shake and fall off. It was mid-fall and with winter approaching so soon, he had taken extra shifts to help his mother pay the gas bill. It was around ten at night, when the short man got to his front step, struggling with the door, mumbling curses under his breath, as his eyes glared at the keys, daring them to piss him off. Hearing the click, after a few short moments and turning the knob, the man walked inside, set his keys down and flipped the switch.

Nothing. He couldn't see anything two feet ahead of him. He flipped the switch again and groaned. Had the fuse gone out again?

"Mom! Sorry I'm late!" he yelled as he took the short walk from the door to the couch and set the bag and work hat down on the couch.

"Hanji didn't come in today! So Mike had me work a double shift! And..." he paused walking towards the kitchen and flipping the switch.

Nothing. Again.

"Why is it so fucking dark!" he growled to himself. Taking out his phone, he shone a light to guide him in the darkness.

"Eren! Eren!" he called out to his sibling.

"Did you do the dishes?" He walked towards the sink, where the onslaught of plates and cups floated at his sight.  
"Eren! You didn't do the fucking dishes!"

"Levi!" He hears his brother call out to him and he wants so badly to ignore the boy to finish the dishes, but the call causes him to turn, eyes rolling, walking from the kitchen into the hall quickly.

"Eren I should kick your ass for not—-" Then he sees it. A tall figure, completely covered in the shadows and not even the light from his phone could help him. He backs up, eyes wide, body shaking, gasp escaping from his oxygen chamber. That wasn't Eren. With his back against the wall, Levi slides down, staring as the thing limps toward him and turns his head to the side, trying so hard to get air into his lungs.

Nothing. Silence?

He slowly turns his head to face the long empty hall.

"Eren…?" he asked quietly. He gets up and runs, panting as he pushes the boy's bedroom door and only the remains of a messy bed, open computer and toys greet him, he looks at the microphone on the bed.

Armin was here.

"Shit that's right…" He mumbles before turning and swinging the door to his mother's room.  
"Mom! There's someone here—-" No one was in the room, a half made bed and a misplaced remote stare him in the face.

"Hehe! Levi~!" The sound of the child laughing, his child, his brother. His eyes scan the area the best he could, closing the door to both Eren's and Carla's room.

"Eren! Eren! If this is a joke...if—-if your on Armin's shoulders or if Armin's on your shoulders..." he walk quickly back to the living room.

"...this shit isn't cute!" He stops, slowly walking to the closet.  
"Are you in here?" he throws It open and sighs.

"Of course your not..." he goes to close the door, when suddenly he hears it. The voice lost all childlike innocence and it calls out once more.

"LEVI!" He spins around as sharp claws dig into his chest.

"Holy shit!" his eyes widen as the blinding white light covers him.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

Groggy, eyes opened, but unfocused, head spinning, legs shaking, stomach growling, ready to hurl whats left of his courage, the man stood still in the middle of a large, floating, rock? Yes, that's right, but was he seeing correctly. The green grass, moss covered rock, drifted slowly in the middle of nothing. He blinked, tried to focus his eyes, he looked behind him slowly, and a huge wall stared him in the face. There was a hole in it's face. Wait the wall had a face? He blinked again, yes indeed the wall had a face. A girl with a crown of flowers was carved onto the wall, she looked like she was sleeping, and on her right cheek was a hole leaking spiraling black and white light, about the size of, what he was standing on. It seemed to be a emblem but it was huge, almost lifelike, with the words [Maria] under it.

"Where the hell..." He groaned his eyes settled on the direction he traveled in, well not for long, as the chunk of what he now knew as "Wall Maria" slammed into a huge tree and sent him crashing down, through a jungle of leaves and branches.

When he finally hit the bottom, landing on his back with a painful groan, he opened his eyes lazily, just in time to see the black shadowy creature fly from the opening and screech loudly. The thing had wings?!

This was getting out of control. He stood quickly before getting up. The thing had wings, and it was moving towards him fast, if this wasn't time to put his legs to use; which had been made to outrun, thanks to years of track, then he didn't know when that time would be. The major question would be, where to run to? Looking around quickly, he sees he's surrounded by many trees. Many. Big. Ass. Trees.

"Where in the hell am I?" he groaned out.

Deciding to try and lose the thing in what seemed to be a forest. He hears the ear piercing, glass shattering, blooding curdling screech. The thing is catching up to him and he speeds up when suddenly it hits him.

No, like it literally hits him, right in the face. What he guesses is the fault of a tree branch has now caused him to slow down momentarily and trip causing blood to come out his nose, and in that moment he realizes he's in the best hiding place covered by foliage. Now he just had to stay still. He could see the outline of the shadow, stopping suddenly, then turning, sniffing and groaning. Mocking him with the voice of his beloved baby brother.

"Levi~ won't you come out and play with me?" And all he wants to do is cry, because he doesn't know where he is, or where Eren is. He hears a deep growl when the thing doesn't hear a response after so many attempts and inhales a breath as it flies off. Then suddenly, right next to his ear, he hears a all to familiar voice and a twisted laugh.

"Well! Well! Well! Looks like I finally found the _Purrfect Purrrson_."


	2. My King

Levi held his nose, which at this point he was sure had stopped bleeding and turned around quickly at the sound of his store manager's voice.

"Ha...Hange?" he asked as he stared at his co-worker and stood straight. The young gender-fluid was wearing what appeared to be a pair of long, purple and orange pajamas if anything, they looked ridiculous, and it only got worse as he looked down at the paw like hands and feet that seemed to float. Glasses to the side, a crooked smile on their face, and long whiskers that curved in devilishly.

"Tsk. Tsk. I am not the one you know, but the one you seek. And you'll only feel my presence at times when you are meek." they spoke as they curled around the man smiling.

"Now king of facade, on this journey quite odd, you'll follow the arrows abroad, and quickly now, don't get clawed!" they giggled with such splendor and disappeared into a think mist that flew north of Levi's direction, away from the shadow. He blinked, his mind had shattered and gone to the point of not return. He could not for the life of him, understand what was happening. That was definitely Hanji, but why were they dressed like that.

"This just keeps getting weirder and weirder, and to think Mondays are shitty enough." he muttered and thus began again, unconsciously walking towards the direction of the mist. His mind processing his surroundings, and thoughts of his baby brother, of his Eren, started to creep up. He could feel his heart clench as he wonders what become of Eren and Armin. He had a feeling, no, he was sure that the shadow creature he had seen, had something to do with everything. He was gonna get to the bottom of this, even if he had to search every inch of this fantasy like hell.

[~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~]

How long had it been? How long had it been since he was forced to walk the empty halls of his castle. How long since he had heard the joyous laughter of his brother. Since he chased the boy down to the court yard to play amongst the white, no red roses, for now they were covered in the blood shed caused by his ex love. When had he last seen things in focus, and not blurred by the never ending cycle of tears, he was forced to produce day and night. How long had it been since his heart ached like this, since he felt the never ending sorrow, that came with losing a loved one. Not since the death of his mother, not since the death of the Queen.

The young king put his head in his hands, his body shaking as the rage and sadness ate at his core. Suddenly, he feels another life form enter the room and a cold gush of wind as wings unfold.

"And where the fuck have you been!" he yells lethargically, eyes puffy and voice hoarse from crying. He looks at his jabberwocky, and what it held between it's teeth.

"What did you find another chew toy you wish to keep?" he grumbled, standing and walking over to it. His eyes widened as the corruption ate at him and turned his life filled gray eyes into a dark empty cobalt.

"What is this!" he growls angrily, his eyes filled with fury, the giant beast releases the sleeping boy gently and slowly reverts into a human form.

"My lord, I thought best..." the ash -brown haired man starts only to be cut off.

"You thought what! You thought it best to dig up my dead sibling!" he growled, drawing his sword from his hilt.

"I haven't!" the man says panicked, his eyes down cast and his body language submissive.  
"This is not your beloved." he whispers. And that's when it hits him, when he realizes, that the reason, he had never felt the man's presence until now.

"Where?" he asks quickly.

"Another plane of existence, one far from..." he was interrupted once more.

"Did anyone see you take him!?" he yells out, throwing the sword in his hand at the wall, with a soft clink.

"No! But..."

"But what!" he yells in a whisper, mindful of the sleeping body only a few feet away.

"But there was another child, and." he tries to explain, but his king obviously had gears whirling in his head and growled out, but he continued louder.  
"He is already in the dungeon, my king, however we have a bigger problem to worry about." he stands, picking the boy up as his king paces around and resets his sword back into postion.

"And that would be?" he looks at his shifter, as he places the boy on the bed.

"You."

"Me?"

"Not you. You." he looks at his king.

"You led him here?!" his eyes widened and he walks towards him angry. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't slay you were you stand." he threatens as the man snickers.

"I can give you three. One, your blade can't hurt me. Two, I die, you die. And three, we both know you want to keep him." he tilts his head towards the bed. His king growls and looks at him.

"Find him! And bring him to me! Don't let anyone find out about any of this! Understand?" he growls as the door swings open.

"My liege! I have news from..." the girl stops short, her blond hair tied back and he armor clanking. A small gasp escapes her as he growls.

"Out!" the general fumbles with her footing and leaves quickly, earning a small snicker from the other man.

"I understand."he says with mischief in his voice, and the other wants so bad to hurt him, but he sighs and dismisses him, the king slowly sits on the bed and pets the boys hair softly, kissing him on the forehead. His child was back, his brother had returned to him. The jabberwocky smiles and flies out the window, the general, runs back to her companions.

"Did you tell the King the news Annie?" one asks nervously as the other hands her water. She drinks it down quickly and shakes her head.

"King Rivaille is caught up, in, other engagements at the moment."


End file.
